His Scarf
by RanRanRein14
Summary: It's the most awaited event of the year, Christmas! While going home, Lucy encountered two idiots and a realization. All because of his scarf.. NaLu One shot.
Originally posted in Tumblr.. Hope you like it.. :)

His Scarf 

[NaLu One Shot] 

By: RanRanRein14 

It was winter. Specifically the 24th of December and a day before the most awaited event of the year, Christmas. Apparently, the busy town of Magnolia wasn't in any mercy of it. The streets were filled with children dressed in thick coats running around and playing with snow. Christmas lights and decor were hanged on every house and shop. All can feel the spirit of Christmas. And the lively guild of Fairy Tail wasn't an exception. 

"Is everything all set?!" The red head requip mage asked the guild who in return gave out their shouts of agreement. 

"Good. I want everyone to be here for the Christmas party at 6 pm sharp later. All late comers shall be punished. Am i clear?" the guildmembers shivered at the thought, all nodding nervously. The crowd of Fairy Tail mages dispersed as everyone went home to prepare for the party later that night. All was excited. Especially a certain blonde mage who left the guild in a hurry after the final orders escaped the armored mage's mouth.

Lucy was walking to the familiar path that leads to her home, slower and calmer. She was humming a happy tune as she walked rather cautiously. She knew how slippery the roads can get in this weather. She experienced that firsthand when she slipped face first while walking home from grocery shopping. She can still feel her cheeks fluster at the thought. She looked rather silly that time. 

Shaking her head to get rid of the horrifying thought, she started walking to the side of the river, her hands spread sidewards as if to balance herself. Still humming the tune, she continued on walking. 

"Lucy!" 

The sudden shout alarmed the blonde. It made her whisked around to look for the culprit who yelled her name. Though, just to her luck, her foot slipped in the process. A shriek escaped her lips as she tried to regain her balance. To no avail. She was still falling. Falling into the river. Into the cold and freezing water. 

The celestial mage can only close her eyes and awaited the crash. She anticipated the cold water , though she felt warmth instead. Before she could register what was happening, she felt a strong and warm hand encircled on her wrist, pulling her forward. Instead of falling into the river, she fell on top of a hard and well-built chest. Grunting in pain, she finally opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her to say the least. 

Her bestfriend, partner and major crush was so close to her. Lucy almost gasp seeing his onxy eyes stared up at her. Their faces were merely inches apart. One wrong move and they'll surely share a kiss. Blinking, she tried to register how it all happened. It seems that the guy under her was the one who called her and made her slip. Also, he was the one who pulled her back and saved her from a rather embarrassing moment. Great. 

The two Fairy Tail Mages didn't move, both seemed to be frozen and still. They were just lying there on the cold snow, gazing at each other's eyes. They were lost. Silence insued between them. Well, that was until a certain blue exceed interrupted it. 

"Pfft. They lllllllllllike each other!" Happy yelled destroying their little moment. The two broke away from their trance and looked away from each other, both blushing in embarrassment. Natsu cleared his throat and unwrapped his arms from her waist, which was just went noticed by the blonde. Apparently, due to the eye contact, Lucy failed to notice that he had his arms around her. 

"S-Shut up you d-darn cat!" The flustered blonde reacted, before getting up from Natsu who immediately stood and straightened up. The two stood side by side, looking away from each other. 

"What were you d-doing walking by the river anyways? You do realize it's dangerous, right?" The dragonslayer finally spoke after a minute of silence. Lucy glanced at him but immediately retreated when he saw him looking directly at her 

"I know. But i was doing alright. Well, except when you called me. As a matter of fact, it was your whole fault why i was going to fall!" The celestial mage retorted, finally getting over her embarrassment, while pointing an accusing finger at the boy. 

"Eh? Errr—sorry..?" Natsu chocked out, shocked. He opened his mouth once again to say something but immediately closed it when she sneezed. 

"Aacchhoo!" Lucy cupped her gloved hands over her mouth and nose just in time before she sneezed. The pink haired guy beside her chuckled slightly before shaking his head. This confused the girl. 

"What are you laughing *sniffs* at?" The guy in question gave out a short laugh before stepping closer to her. He unwrapped his scarf from his neck and put it on her. Before the blonde can process what was happening, the soft and warm fabric was already wrapped around her neck. 

"Wha-" she attempted to remove it but he stopped her. 

"You look cold. I don't want you getting sick so you can borrow that for the meantime. You can give it back tomorrow if you want. Just take care of it, ok?" Lucy looked at him in confusion. 

"But this is important to you, isn't it? Why are you lending it to me?" The pyromaniac can only sigh as he run a hand through his unruly pink hair. He looked away from thr girl infront of him, cheeks red and flustered. 

"The scarf isn't important, the one who gave it to me was. Just take it. I don't want you to get sick, Lucy. Your also important and special to me, you know." That sentence got her to shut up. With a sigh, she smiled at the dragonslayer. She tugged the scarf lightly and adjusted it so now it sits comfortably on her neck. 

"Thank you, Natsu." The blonde gave the boy a short hug before offering him a sincere and genuine smile. The pyro returned it. He leaned towards her catching Lucy off gaurd. Their nose were almost touching. For a second there, she thought he was going to kiss her. But he pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead instead. The Celestial mage thought that would feel disappointed the least but she wasn't. She somehow felt contented and happy. Having him around her was more than enough for her. She couldn't wish for anything more. 

"Anytime, Lucy.."


End file.
